A spider ate $25\%$ more bugs this month than last month. The spider ate $8$ bugs last month. How many bugs did the spider eat this month?
Answer: To find the how many more bugs the spider ate this month, multiply the percent increase by the original number of bugs. ${25\%} \times {8} = \text{?}$ Percent means per hundred, so ${25\%}$ is equivalent to ${\dfrac{25}{100}}$ which is also equal to ${25\div 100}$. ${25 \div 100 = 0.25}$ Now we can find the difference in the number of bugs. ${0.25} \times {8}=2$ The spider ate $2$ more bugs this month than last month. How many did the spider eat this month? Last month, the spider ate ${8}$ bugs, but it ate $2$ more this month. ${8}+2=10$ The spider ate $10$ bugs this month.